Piixy
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Bannmagie, Transmutation, Runenmagie, Inschriftenkunde, Sprachen- und Schriftenkunde |Arsenal = http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/character/die-aldor/Piixy/simple |Vorname = Piix |Nachname = Lexifix |Geburtsname = |Geburt = Gnomeregan |Alter = 57 |Zugehörigkeit = Allianz |Gilde = |Größe = 0,86m |Gewicht = |Haarfarbe = Elfenbein |Augenfarbe = Gün |Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen Neutral}} Allgemeines Piix ist eine weitgehend gewöhnlich aussehende Gnomin, wenn auch nicht eine der größten. Sie ist ausgebildete Magierin mit vielen Jahren Erfahrung in der Bann-, Transmutations- und Runenmagie. Außerdem ist sie Expertin für fremde Sprachen und Schriften. Im Moment ist sie Verwaltungsrätin an der Akademie der arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften zu Sturmwind. Persönlichkeit Verschrien als besonders arbeitsam und meistens mies gelaunt wird sie von den meisten Novizen und Kollegen eher gemieden. Sie ist der klassische Workaholic. Tatsächlich verbringt die Gnomin ihrer Zeit größtenteils damit Verwaltungsarbeit im Turm der Magierschaft zu bewältigen und hat nur sehr wenig sozialen Kontakt mit ihrem Umfeld. Ihr Launen schwanken dabei manchmal wie das Wetter. Ist sie an einem Tag einmal freundlich, zuvorkommend und hilfsbereit, mag sie ein paar Tage später das genau Gegenteil sein. Woran das liegt wissen nur wenige und es zu ändern ist für sie zu einer lebenslangen Aufgabe geworden. Vorurteile kennt die Gnomin eigentlich nicht. Egal ob es um Bauern, Bürger oder Adelige geht, für sie zählen gemeinhin nur die Gesetzestreue und die Zuständigkeit ihrer magischen Kollegen. Durch mehrere Jahren in Dalaran und später anderen neutralen Städten, haben sich auch Vorurteile gegenüber der Horde nie wirklich aufbauen können und man könnte sie in dieser Hinsicht sogar als liberal bezeichnen. Leben und Leben lassen ist die Devise. Äußerlichkeiten thumb Eine, selbst für deren Verhältnisse, recht kleine Gnomin. Zierlich gebaut und ein wenig blass schätzt man sie auf nicht einmal ganz einen Meter. Vor allem neben den weitaus größeren menschlichen und hochelfischen Kollegen und Kolleginnen erscheint sie teilweise geradezu winzig. Sie trägt meist eine Robe aus feinstem Stoff in den Farben des Königreichs. Das königliche Blau Sturmwinds und das feine Gold des Sturmwinder Löwen bestimmen im Dienst von den Stiefeln bis zur Hutspitze das Aussehen der Gnomin. Und natürlich darf auch das Wappen der Akademie der arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften zu Sturmwind nicht fehlen. Entweder pflegt sie ihre Sachen sehr gut, oder kauf regelmäßig die selbe Robe neu, da sie immer tip top ausschaut. Der blaue Spitzhut den sie nahezu immer trägt, ist ebenfalls immer straff gebügelt und nur die Spitze hat einen leichten Knick. Am Gürtel befestigt hängt ein dicker Buchband mit magischen Runen der ein begrenztes Eigenleben führt. Zuweilen schwebt dieser ihr daher auch hinterher, wenn sie die schwere Last nicht am Gürtel haben will. Die elfenbeinernen Haare sind seit einiger Zeit kurz geschoren und haben die Verspieltheit der früheren Zöpfe verloren. Vier kleine, silberne Ohrringe mit weißen Steinen besetzt funkeln ab und zu im Licht der Sonne. Wer genauer hin und der Gnomin öfter begegnet, wird sich vielleicht wundern, dass sich die Farbe der Ohrringe zuweilen ändert und sie mal mehr, mal weniger strahlen. Je nachdem in welchem Stadium man sie gerade antrifft ist ihr Lächeln entweder freundlich und fröhlich oder aufgesetzt und ein arg gezwungen. Das Gesicht ist in diesen Tagen blass und die sonst so lebendigen, jadegrünen Augen wirken dann leer und abwesend. Genauer betrachtet wirkt die kleine Gnomin dann ausgezehrt und erschöpft. Biographie Herkunft Geboren in Gnomeregan, der Hauptstadt der Gnome, fast zwei Jahrzehnte vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals und der Invasion der ersten Horde. Früh hob sich Piix von anderen Gnomen ab. Ihr völliges Desinteresse für die Ingenieurskunst und die Liebe zu Geschichte, verstaubten Folianten und alten Schriften machten sie zu einer Seltenheit unter den sonst eher fortschrittlichen Gnomen, die wenig Interesse und Zeit für die Vergangenheit übrig haben. Unter Anleitung ihrer großen Schwester, einer Professorin an der magischen Universität Gnomeregan, erwarb sie ein beträchtlich breit gefächertes Grundwissen in Themen wie Kalligraphie, Inschriftenkunde, Bannmagie und vielem mehr. Beginn der Studien in Eisenschmiede Kaum hatte sie das erforderliche Alter erreicht begann sie offiziell Ihre Ausbildung zur Magierin in Gnomeregan. Doch der Zweite Krieg brach über die östlichen Königreiche herein und noch bevor sie ihre Ausbildung abschließen konnte zwang die Belagerung Dun Moroghs durch die Orks die junge Gnomin einige Jahre in Eisenschmiede zu verweilen. Wie sich herausstellte ein Glücksfall. Denn obwohl die Zwerge zu der Zeit damals kein großes Interesse an Magie hatten, so waren ihre Archive und Bibliotheken doch zum Bersten gefüllt mit dicken Folianten über Magie, denen seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Studienjahre in Dalaran, Gnomeregan, Sturmwind und Shattrath Einige Jahre nach dem Ende des Zweiten Krieges beendete sie Ihre Ausbildung zur Magier in Gnomeregan und reiste nach Lordaeron um die alten Bibliotheken der Kirin Tor in Dalaran zu studieren. Jahrelang studierte sie mit wachsender Begeisterung allerlei vergessener Sprachen und Schriften bis sie schließlich zu einer angesehenen Sachkundigen für Glypen und Runen wurde. Mit dem Auftreten von Gerüchten über lebende Tote in den Ländern Lordaerons verließ sie Dalaran und kehrte in Ihre Heimat nach Gnomeregan zurück, nur um dort die Invasion der Troggs hautnah mitzuerleben. Anstelle mit ihrer Familie nach Eisenschmiede zu fliehen, zog es sie in die Stadt der Menschen nach Sturmwind wo vom Fall Dalarans durch den Eredar Archimonde erfuhr. Einige Jahre verweilte sie dort in der Stadt des Königs und lamentierte den Tod ihrer Eltern während des Falls von Gnomeregan. Bald hörte sie von der Wiederkehr und dem Niedergang der Qiraji und stand für eine Zeit lang den Einwohnern Sturmwinds mit ihren Kenntnissen zur Seite. Mit der Öffnung des dunklen Portals und dem Sieg über die Dämonen im nachfolgenden Jahr, reiste sie nach Shattrath um die Bibliotheken der Seher zu studieren und mehr über die brennende Legion und die Draenei zu erfahren. Zurück nach Dalaran Als es sich einige Jahre später herum sprach, dass die Kirin Tor Dalaran wieder aufgebaut und nach Nordend verlegt hatten, ergriff die junge Gnomin die erstbeste Gelegenheit und brach mit einem Schiff der Allianz nach Nordend auf um in ihre alte Heimatstadt zurück zu kehren. Den Fall des Lichkönigs überdauernd und der Rückkehr Deathwings trotzend, verschloss sie sich in alten Hallen aus Marmor und Stein und verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Büchern als mit allem anderen. Man sah sie nur Gelegentlich, wenn sie einen Vortrag über Schutz- und Bannmagie oder die Vorzüge der modernen Runenmagie hielt. Wenn sie nicht lehrte oder lernte, sah man sie sich in den Gänge der violetten Zitadelle mit Blut- und Hochelfen über Dinge und in Sprachen unterhalten, für die man sie, hätten man sie denn verstehen können, in anderen Ecken der Welt mehr als nur entsetzt angesehen hätte. Die Akademie und aktueller Status thumbSeit knapp zwei Jahren ist Maugs Lexifix an der Akademie der arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften zu Sturmwind zu finden und unterrichtet dort auch seit geraumer Zeit in diversen Fächern. Ihr Novize ist zur Zeit der junge Simon Miller. Sie nahm an der Sumpflandexpedition und diversen anderen Ausflügen der Novizem im Jahr nach dem Draenor Zwischenfall teil und hat es inzwischen geschafft sich zur Leiterin der Verwaltungsabteilung hoch zu arbeiten. Mit der neuen Position kam auch ein neuer Titel, womit sie sich nach erfolgreicher Prüfung nun offiziell Hochmagierin Sturmwinds nennen kann. Die 3. Invasion der Geißel verbrachte Hochmagierin Lexifix unglücklicherweise in Dalaran und musste dort einige der alten Ansichten über das ruhige und besinnlichen Bürokratenleben aufgeben, als sie mit Dämonen und anderen Ungeheuern konfrontiert wurde. Nachdem auch der Turm in Sturmwind einem Anschlag durch Dämonen zum Opfer viel, sieht man sie jetzt nur noch um so seltener außerhalb der Hallen, meist nur in gnomischer Begleitung. Nach einer Forschungsreise nach Dalaran hat Hochmagierin Lexifix die Akademie der arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften zu Sturmwind verlassen um eigene Ziele außerhalb der Königreiche zu verfolgen. 'Fertigkeiten und Wissen' Dienstleistungen Neben Übersetzungen von beinahe allen bekannten Sprachen in alle bekannten Sprachen, bietet Magus Lexifix gegen ein geringes Entgelt auch die Restauration von Schriftstücken, Rollen, Notizen oder sogar ganzen Büchern an. Das bedeutet, dass verwaschene, zerknitterte, angebrannte oder zerrissene Schriftstücke nun nicht mehr unbrauchbar sind, sondern wieder lesbar gemacht werden können. Die Kosten für diesen, zugegeben nicht billigen Dienst, richten sich nach dem Grad der Zerstörung, dem das Objekt anheim gefallen ist und damit dem Arbeitsaufwand. Neben der Übersetzung und Restauration von einfachen Texten können der Magierin auch jederzeit alle anderen Formen von unverständlichen Symbolen, Glyphen und Runen vorgelegt werden. Ob es sich dabei um Abpausungen von Wandmalereien aus diversen Ruinen handelt, oder um verzierte, verzauberte Artefakt, mit ein wenig Geduld und genügend Gold werden den Zeichen alle Geheimnisse entlockt. Datei:Piixy_Restoration.gif Magisches Wissen Datei:Laleh-progress-10.png Runenmagie Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png Illusion Datei:Laleh-progress-10.png Inschriftenkunde Datei:Laleh-progress-03.png Verzauberung Datei:Laleh-progress-09.png Bannung Datei:Laleh-progress-03.png Hervorrufung Datei:Laleh-progress-08.png Transmutation Datei:Laleh-progress-03.png Beschwörung Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png Weissagung Datei:Laleh-progress-01.png Nekromantie Allgemeine Fertigkeiten Datei:Laleh-progress-10.png Geschichte Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png Alchemie Datei:Laleh-progress-10.png Mathematik Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png Archäologie Datei:Laleh-progress-09.png Kaligraphie Datei:Laleh-progress-03.png Schreiterreiten Datei:Laleh-progress-07.png Geographie Datei:Laleh-progress-03.png Greifenreiten Datei:Laleh-progress-07.png Philosophie Datei:Laleh-progress-01.png Kochen Datei:Laleh-progress-07.png Malen / Zeichnen Datei:Laleh-progress-01.png Angeln Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png Zoologie Datei:Laleh-progress-01.png Tüfteln Sprachen Datei:Laleh-progress-10.png Gemeinsprache Datei:Laleh-progress-08.png Taur-ahe Datei:Laleh-progress-10.png Gnomisch Datei:Laleh-progress-07.png Tuskarr Datei:Laleh-progress-10.png Zwergisch Datei:Laleh-progress-06.png Ursisch Datei:Laleh-progress-09.png Dunkeleisen Datei:Laleh-progress-06.png Rabensprache Datei:Laleh-progress-09.png Thalassisch Datei:Laleh-progress-06.png Kalimag Datei:Laleh-progress-09.png Darnassisch Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png Titanisch Datei:Laleh-progress-09.png Goblinisch Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png Gigantisch Datei:Laleh-progress-08.png Draenei Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png Qiraji Datei:Laleh-progress-08.png Pandarisch (Mogu) Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png Nazja Datei:Laleh-progress-08.png Zandali Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png Drakonisch Datei:Laleh-progress-08.png Orcisch Datei:Laleh-progress-03.png Eredisch ''' ''Waffen Fertigkeiten'' Datei:Laleh-progress-08.png '''Wurfwaffen Datei:Laleh-progress-03.png Schusswaffen Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png Dolche Datei:Laleh-progress-01.png Sprengstoffe Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png Stabkampf Datei:Laleh-progress-01.png Alles andere Soziales Umfeld / Sympathien ''' '''Verwandschaft: * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Liix Messerspitz - Schwester - (Aka. Silly Glitzerblech) Sie sollte ihr Leben wirklich mal etwas neu ordnen. Was da alles so im Letzten Jahr passiert ist war bestimmt etwas viel für sie, sonst wäre sie nicht immernoch bei diesen seltsamen Gnomen in Eisenschmiede. Aber sie ist und bleibt meine Schwester und Geschwister kann man sich nun eben nicht aussuchen. Auch wenn Gnome für gewöhnlich nicht viel auf Blutsverwandschaft geben. Was dieser Mist mit dem neuen Namen allerdings soll ist mir ein Rätsel. Irgendwer behauptet immer wieder sie wäre tot, aber das ist natürlich völliger Blödsinn.. * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Tiix Grünschild - Schwester - (Verschollen in der Scherbenwelt im Kampf gegen die brennende Legion) Lange nicht gesehen, vermutlich tot. Wie das Leben eben so spielt. Hoffentlich ist sie wenigstens bei etwas gestorben an dem sie Spaß hatte. * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Miix Schneefall - Schwester - (Ehemals Professorin für alles Arkane, heute Abenteurerin) Nennt sich selber meistens nur "Schnee". Wie stolz kann man auf einen blöden Zauber der es schneien lässt eigentlich sein, dass man sich gleich noch danach bennent? Zugegeben, sie ist eine Überlebenskünstlerin wie es sonst keine zweite gibt. Oder ich wenigstens keine zweite kenne. Die "Eiskönigin" der Gnome, wie sie sich gerne mal nennt war in den letzten großen Kriegen immer an vorderster Front der Truppen mit dabei. Allerdings gehört sie nicht mal irgend einer Vereinigung an. Zumindest nicht soweit ich wüsste. Keine Kirin Tor, keine Magier unserer Akademie, aber immer vorn mit dabei und irgendwie überlebt sie es auch immer wieder. Ich habe lange nichts von ihr direkt gehört, aber offensichtlich war sie auch irgendwie am Fall der Höllenfeuerzitadelle in Draenor beteiligt. Was eine Heldin. Wenigstens einen Brief könnte sie ab und an mal schreiben. * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Fiix Schnellspann - Bruder - Tüftler mit Leib und Seele. Glaube ich zumindest. Auch von ihm sieht und hört man nicht viel, aber ihm hat's wohl die Scherbenwelt angetan und er hat an Toshley's Station im Schergrat einen Narrn gefressen. An was auch immer er da herum tüftelt muss unglaublich wichtig sein, denn auch von ihm habe ich seit Ewigkeiten keine Nachricht mehr erhalten. Vielleicht hat ihn da oben auch was gefressen, wer weiß. Wer freiwillig in der Scherbenwelt lebt muss zu einem gewissen Grad Todessehnsucht haben. Freunde: * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Nevex Knobels - Wer in Sturmwind lebt, etwas mit Magie zu tun hat und Nevex nicht kennt, der hat irgendwas falsch gemacht. Zumindest scheint er irgendwie alles und jeden zu kennen. Oder mindestens hat er zu allem und jedem eine Meinung. Er beschäftigt sich zur Zeit mit Geistern. Also den untoten Überresten der Verstorbenen. Oder wie auch immer man das bezeichnen will. Er erhofft sich daraus irgendwelche Möglichkeiten für die Rückeroberung Gnomeregans ... oder sowas in der Richtung. Ich muss zugeben daran weder groß interessiert zu sein, noch bisher Wert darauf gelegt zu haben es zu verstehen. Trotzdem ist er pfiffig, intelligent und sehr wortgewandt. Da fällt es manchmal wirklich schwer auf sein Argumente nicht einzugehen, wenn die Diskussion sich hinzieht. Typisch Gnomisch, würde ich ihn bezeichnen. Was nicht unbedingt ein Vorteil ist in Sturmwind, denn seine Ansichten und Ideen vertragen sich nicht immer mit den Regeln der Akademie und ich habe schon öfters wegen ihm ein Auge zugedrückt, ohne dass er das erfahren hätte. Nicht, dass ich irgend etwas für ihn empfinden würde, aber seit ihn seine letzte Partnerin wie einen alten Mantel an den Haken gehängt hat, komme ich nicht umher ihn manchmal anziehend zu finden. Ob es nun seine Art ist oder der Fakt, dass er der einzige Gnom in meiner Reichweite ist, mag mal dahin gestellt sein, aber vielleicht sollte man so einer Beziehung echt mal eine Chance einräumen. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lennaye Daidannen - Freundliche Nachbarin und Heilerin von Nebenann. Hat mir schon einmal das Leben gerettet und würde es bestimmt wieder tun. Ist immer für einen Plausch zu haben oder steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Bekanntschaften: * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Niffin Sprungschnalle - Ein exzentrischer Millionär, oder irgend etwas in der Art für den der Zweck wohl meistens die Mittel heiligt. Er hat einen Hang zu Selbstmordmissionen, besonders dann, wenn es darum geht seine Partnerin, meine Schwester, aus irgend welchem Mist heraus zu holen, den sie sich selber eingebrockt hat. * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Ezzlin Sparkbite - Nette und trinkfreudige Gnomin. Sie macht irgendetwas für Gnomeregan mit Bots die verletzte Heilen oder bergen sollen. Bestimmt eine Gute Sache, wenn auch der Ansatz sicher nicht der effektivste ist. * Datei:IconSmall_DarkIron_Female.gif Luzula Siedefaust - Kanzlerin der Flammenhorts in Eisenschmiede. Eigentliche eine nette Zwergin, unverhältnismäßig dünn für Zwerge, aber mit nettem Wesen. * Datei:IconSmall_DarkIron_Male.gif Garam Siedefaust - Rubinfürst, Than des Flammenhorts in Eisenschmiede. Das genaue Gegenteil zu seiner Frau. Dick, brummig und immer schlecht gelaunt. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Silianea Stillwasser - Flüchtige Bekannte aus den Rängen der Kirin Tor. Ein bisschen eingebildet aber sonst recht nett. Aber sie ist auch noch sehr jung. Mit etwas Fleiß wird sie bestimmt eine große Persönlichkeit irgendwann. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Olivia Bates - Nevex' ehemalige Novizin. Hattte anfangs ein recht loses Mundwerk aber sich scheinbar inzwischen von Nevex abgeguckt das nur noch selten zu zeigen. Ich bin mir sicher sie wird mal eine gute Magierin, wenn sie auch vermutlich noch vielen auf die Zehen treten wird bis dahin. Und darüber hinaus. Ehemals mit Alodi verlobt, hat die Akademie verlassen und ist nach Dalaran gewechselt. Kann ich ihr nicht mal verübeln. Ehemaliges Umfeld der Akademie: * Datei:IconSmall HalfElf Female.gif Lanyia Waldesruh - Direkte Vorgesetzte. Meistens hilfsbereit, nett und sehr fachkundig. Aber sie hat ein problem damit sich zuviel zuzumuten und deligiert nicht so wie sie sollte. Außerdem ist sie als einzige "richtige" Weissagungsmagierin dann meistens auch noch mit solchen belanglosen Tätigkeiten beschäftigt wie verfluchte Bürger zu analysieren. Ein Glück, dass jetzt Nevex da ist. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Verabeth von Wittenberg - Schrullige alte Frau die selten das Tageslicht sieht, glaube ich. Sie müsste mal etwas an ihrem Umgangston arbeiten, aber wenigstens steht sie im Gegensatz zu den meisten Magierin der Abteilung hinter den Tugenden der Akademie. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Keldric Weller - Ein sehr fähiger Magier der eine Ausbildung in Dalaran genoss. Und das zeigt sich. Er ist recht skrupellos und würde vermutlich einen prima Folterknecht oder Henker abgeben, wenn man ihn lassen würde. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Arcaynas Düsterherz - Der ehemalige Novizenvertreter, jetzt Magus unter neuem Namen: Winslow. Sehr still, sehr ruhig, sehr präzise und bemüht. Eigentlich war er ein Musterschüler wie er im Buche steht, wenn er nur nicht so unnahbar wäre. Aber das ist bei Magiern wohl keine Seltenheit. Mit dem neuen Titel soll er nun mit Vorliebe seine Sicht der Dinge den Novizen mit Strafarbeiten näher brinen. Na wem's gefällt. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Balthasar Liebhardt , Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Anastasia Barrymoore , Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Galadriel Robins, Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Adelaide Conroy, Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Avery Cartwright, Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Millard Margan, Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Simon Miller, Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Colette Isgèrne, Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Iviette von Schwarzburg, Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Benjamin R~ Darijan, Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Laudrin Arendale, Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Odryn Fuchs von Fuchsberg, Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Jurai Lohenhell - Allgemein mir recht unbekannte Kollegen und Novizen. Ehemalige Bekannte: * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Dr. Henry Carter - Henry ... Archäologe und Runenforscher. Eigentlich ist er sehr fachkundig und ein netter Gesprächspartner, aber manchmal treibt auch er mich in den Wahnsinn. Aber bei so wenig Freunden soll man nicht wählerisch sein. Er weiß wovon er spricht, er ist meistens freundlich und das ist mehr als man von vielen anderen behaupten kann. Auch wenn er oft an der Akademie herum läuft als wäre er gerade einem Grab entstiegen um irgendwelche Knochen aus zu buddeln. Leider hat er sich zur Ruhe gesetzt und man hört gar nichts mehr von ihm. * Datei:IconSmall HighElf Female.gif Liyaniel Abendlied - Eine sehr fähige Magierin, die wohl eine düstere Vergangenheit hat und sich auf für's Grobe wohl nicht zu schade ist. Sie hat mir schon oft geholfen und ich glaube auf sie könnte man sich recht gut verlassen wenn es mal haarig wird. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Alodi Ilthalaine - Sollte etwas an seinem Benehmen feilen. Lässt sich vermutlich meist von Olivia in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Oder anders herum, wer weiß das schon. Immerhin sind die beiden nun verlobt. Hoffentlich hält das länger wie Rachnel und Arcaynas. Oder führt wenigstens zu besseren Ergebnissen. Spätere Notiz: Verlobung aufgehoben, als hätte ich es nicht geahnt. * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Fioni Fluxlicht - Eismagierin und ältere Schwester von Zinni. Ich kenne sie wenig und kann daher nicht viel über sie sagen. * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Lilly Fluxlicht - Unentschlossene Junggnomin die alle paar Monate irgend etwas anderes ausprobiert was sie später einmal machen will. Gut so. Wenn man jung ist sollte man viel ausprobieren. * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Lucy Spardrive - Emotional instabile Junggnomin. So ähnlich wie Lilly aber wesentlich instabiler. Hab sie lange nicht mehr gesehen. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fionur Berigan - Freund von Lennaye. Keine Ahnung was die beiden da haben aber sie sind nicht verlobt und nicht verheiratet. Alles was ich weiß, ist dass er gut Schnitzen kann und vermutlich ein ziemilich zwielichtiger Geselle ist. Von wegen gut mit Messern umgehen und so. * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Dahlia Blitzbogen Gnomin die für zwei Jahrzehnte aus nächster Nähe erfuhr wie es ist eine Topfpflanze zu sein, weil ihre Mutter sich nicht eingestehen wollte, dass sie Hilfe bei der Zurückverwandlung braucht. Vielleicht wird sie die erste gnomische Druidin. mit Pflanzen sprechen kann sie wohl offenbar schon. * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Erelya - Eine Draenei mit zwielichtigen Motiven was die Einmischung in Akademieangelegenheiten angeht. Hoffentlich kann man ihr bald etwas nachweisen wofür man sie aus den Königreichen verbannen könnte. * Datei:IconSmall_HighElf_Male.gif Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz - Besserwisser und Griesgram, der sich was drauf einbildet besonders alt zu sein. Hat ja dem Licht sei Dank die Akademie verlassen. aber er wusste was er tut. Zumindest entdecke ich mehr und mehr Bücher die er zu sehr interessanten Themen verfasst hat. * Datei:IconSmall_HalfElf_Female.gif Erzmagierin Rosemarie Sonnenglanz - Eine Freundliche Halbeelfe, sehr nett und sehr umgänglich. Ganz anders wie ihr Gatte. Aber auch sie hat die Akademie verlassen. Vermutlich sind beide nun bei den Kirin Tor. Gönnen würd ich es den Robenträgern in violett. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Galtwyn McHannigan von Wyndhall - Wichtigtuer edlen Geblüts. Lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört oder gesehen. Vermutlich an Altersschwäche gestorben. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Conradt von Lahire - † Netter Kerl, leider auf hoher See verstorben. Hatte noch so viel vor sich. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Merwyn McHannigan - Bursche für alles und jeden. Immer beschäftigt. Hat die Akademie verlassen nachdem er für Rachnel ein paar Regel gebrochen hat. Im Nachhinein vielleicht damals eine Überreaktion der Hochmagierin aber es hat eine Beförderung für mich nach sich gezogen, also will ich nicht all zu laut klagen. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Rachnel Galdafei - Meine ehemalige und damals erste Novizin. Eigentlich ein aufgewecktes Mädchen mit unkonventionellen Ideen. Sie war meist ein bisschen durch den Wind und immer neugierig. Aber sie hat sich wohl mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen und ist nach einigen Zustmaenstößen mit der Akademie dann doch gegangen um mit Merwyn in der Abgeschiedenheit von Darnassus lieber freier die Magie zu erlernen. Ihren Verlobten von Arcaynas hat sie dabei in Sturmwind zurück gelassen. Armer Kerl. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Liljane Boucher - Unruhestifterin. Zumindest im Nachhinein. Auch sie steckte in dieser ganzen Adelsgeschichte mit drin und zusätzlich noch in irgendwelche Machenschaften mit der Draenei Erelya verwickelt. Alles recht ominös. Vor allem nachdem heraus kam, dass sie an der Seuche der Geißel herum experimentiert und Drogen und Gifte für Kaltersstein hergestellt hat. * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Zinni Fluxlicht - Verrückte Pyromanin und Nethermantin. Vermutlich sogar noch mehr, was man nicht mehr nachweisen kann. Zum Glück kann sie jetzt wenigstens nicht mehr zaubern und ist damit keine allzugroße Gefahr mehr für die Allgemeinheit. Zitate und anderer Unfug * Piix: Ich bezweifle auch, dass es die ehrenwerten Kirin Tor der fliegenden Insel nötig hätten so tief zu sinken und wie gemeine Marktschreier vor unserer Türschwelle um Unterstützung für ihre Sache zu betteln. * Piix: ... Viele Magier. Eine Armee. Oder Drachen? Haben wir Drachen im Bestiarium im Keller? Oder die Draenei! Haben die ein Raumschiff, das wir ausleihen können? *schaut an Ezzlin vorbei zu Niffin, die Augen weit aufgerissen* Beruhigen? Ich bin Ruhig. Die Ruhe Selbst. Ein Eis in der Brandung. Nein Moment. Fels. Ein Stein. Der durch die Luft gleitet. Wie ein Blatt. Von einem Steinbaum.... * Piix: ... ich glaube auch Muradin oder Falstad würden nicht sonderlich kooperativ auftreten, wenn man ihnen an die Kronjuwelen wollte ... * Truxius Hohentann: Jetzt dürft ihr mir noch erklären warum ihr in meinem Büro mit Energiespeichern herumlauft als wolltet ihr eine Manabombe betreiben. Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Gnome (Spieler) Kategorie:Magier (Spieler)